She Said
by eshizzle
Summary: Santana and Tina's one time thing from Once has turned into a more than one time thing...  A kinda sequel to my story Once.


**Ok so this all happened because Rainbow2malfoy asked for a sequel to Once and I had a song stuck in my head. The song is She Said by Ani Difranco and it's the title of this fic and the song featured in it. I am not Ani, nor do I own Glee.**

**Fyi, fisting happens in this story!**

After that first time I never thought it would happen again, but it did. Again and again. Through the summer, when I was breaking up with Artie and hooking up with Mike, I was also sneaking around with Santana. She would text me, we would meet up and fuck. We barely even spoke to each other. I knew it was the stupidest thing I could be doing, but the thing is, I just didn't care. Not really. By January Mike knew I was sleeping with some girl, he just didn't know who. He also knew that in a way he was my, wait, what's the female equivalent of a beard? Whatever it is, that's what he had become. Not that I don't like him, I do, which is why we're still together. Well that and the fact that he's cool with me sleeping with the mystery girl. I can't tell him who she is of course, I can't tell anyone. She would flip, then our little arrangement would stop. I didn't want that. The only problem is that against my better judgment, I was falling for her. Recently our times together had become more than just fucking. Not too much more, but enough. Sure she told me not to fall in love with her, but didn't she know that it was inevitable? That's why I was standing in front of the glee club, about to do something potentially very stupid.

"Ok, guys, let's give Tina our full attention."

"Thanks Mr. Shue." I smiled at him, then immediately began to panic as the music started.

_She says forget what you have to do,_

_Pretend there's nothing outside this room,_

_Like an idea she came to me,_

_But she came too late or maybe too soon_

I was so nervous, staring at my feet, afraid to look up. Afraid to look at her.

_I said please try not to love me,_

_Close your eyes, I'm turning on the light,_

_You know I have no vacancy,_

_But its awfully cold outside tonight _

_The rain stains the brick a darker red, _

_Slowly I'm rolling out of her bed…_

_And the rain stains the street a darker black,_

_I dress my face in stone cause I can't go back_

I dared to glance up and my eyes immediately found hers. I looked away quickly, knowing she would hate me if I gave us away.

_I feel her eyes watching me_

_Behind the curtain of her hair_

_And she say I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare_

_I say I think I really have to go now,_

_But oh baby, maybe someday, _

_Oh baby, maybe somehow…_

_And the rain stains the brick a darker red,_

_Slowly I'm rolling out of her bed…_

_The rain stains the street a darker black,_

_I dress my face in stone cause I can't go back_

_She says forget what you have to do, _

_Pretend there's nothing outside this room_

_Like and idea she came to late,_

_But she came too late or maybe too soon_

_I said please try not to love me_

_Close your eyes, I'm turning on the light,_

Just before ending the song I looked at her again. She had an unreadable look on her face and it didn't help my nerves.

_You know I have no vacancy, but its awfully cold outside tonight…_

_Outside tonight…_

The song ended and everyone clapped respectfully though there were a few curious looks. I took my seat and felt my pocket vibrate. I pulled my phone out and saw I had a text. It was from Santana.

_My place 5_

I was suddenly filled with dread. Did she want me, or want to kill me?

Five o'clock rolled around and I was standing on Santana's door step freaking out. She pulled me in just before I knocked. We were silent as we made our way to her room. We sat on the bed and she turned to face me.

"Nice song today vampire."

"Thanks?"

"You falling for me or something?"

"No."

"Liar," she said as she pulled me into a kiss. I don't know what I was expecting, but it wasn't this. Not that I'm complaining. She pushed me back on the bed and crawled on top of me. "I'm never gonna be your girlfriend."

"I know."

"I mean it, we aren't gonna become latasian or anything, got it?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Then she was on me again. Her kisses were fierce and frantic. Damn, I should sing super lesbian songs in glee more often. It took no time for her to start pulling at my clothes and I at hers. Soon we were both naked and I was so freakishly happy, there are no words. I know its stupid but I really love these times with her even though I know it isn't real. I mean, its real, it just isn't anything more than sex.

Oh boy is it about sex! She was kissing a trail down my neck, one of her thighs against my cunt, pushing. My hands found her ass and squeezed. She gasped, then grabbed a hold of me and turned us so we ended with me on top. I attacked her neck with my mouth, pulling high pitched sounds from her. Hearing her encouraged me so I continued working my mouth down her body. She writhed beneath me and I smiled against her stomach. I licked, kissed and nibbled my way down until my mouth was oh so close to her musky wet heat. I licked long teasing strokes along one crease, then the other before flicking my tongue out right where she wanted it.

"Yeeeaaahhh," she moaned above me. So I focused on making her crazy with my tongue against her clit. It was working. I was pretty inexperienced when this all started but she made sure that I became a bit of an expert. It was easy to get good at sex though, especially when you enjoy it as much as I do with her. I mean, she tastes so damn good and her body, oh god. Well she is a cheer leader, so…yeah.

I kept at it until my jaw was aching. Then she actually pulled my head away. "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause I want you to fuck me," she moaned.

"With what?" I gasped.

She grasped my right hand. "With this. All of it."

I smiled at her as I rose up so that we were face to face. I kissed her then, devouring her mouth with mine while trailing my hand slowly down her body. When my hand found what it was looking for, I plunged one finger in, eliciting gorgeous sounds from Santana. "Damn, you are so wet," I breathed just before claiming her mouth with mine once more. I kissed her like my life depended on it, moaning into her mouth and adding another finger. I pulled away and sat between her legs so I could get a better angle. Damn she is so fucking beautiful. I loved watching her lithe tanned body arching in pleasure. I added a third finger and her eyes slid closed and she sighed while bucking her hips, trying to get me deeper inside her.

"Patience's Santana," I smiled down at her and she shot me a look that made my thighs instantly wet. I added in my pinkie finger and continued fucking her. She grabbed a hold of my wrist, thrusting her hips, begging me for more.

"Oh god T-t-t-ina, I w- want all of you!"

How could I deny her really? So I didn't, I put my thumb right in the middle of my four fingers and started slowly sliding it upward while pumping into her. I worked my thumb back and forth until I knew she was loose and wet enough to take all of me. I brought my thumb up to create a point with my finger tips, then continued, making a fist as I slid in feeling her walls spasm around my hand. As I buried my hand in her up to my wrist, she threw her head back and cried out and I almost lost it. We found the right rhythm and she was going crazy. I love fucking her, makes me feel so awesome how much she enjoys herself. She sat up, leaning on her hands and jerked her head at me. I leaned in and kissed her as I pounded into her.

"Oooohhhh ffffuuuukkkk ba-baaa-bee!"

"Yeah?" God I die when she calls me baby.

"Mmm-hmm," she replied as she dug her nails into my back.

"Oh fuck! Lay back," I ordered. When she didn't right away, I pushed her back. I continued fisting her as I kissed my way down her thigh until I found her clit with my tongue again. Instantly I knew she wouldn't last much longer. Soon I felt her tighten around my hand, once, then twice, then she was crying out her orgasm and writhing beneath me. I smiled against her wetness before gently, slowly pulling out of her. I crawled back up her body and planted a kiss on her mouth before collapsing next to her. We just lay there for a while trying to catch our breath.

"Tina?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't think I can…"

I smiled. "Its ok, that was…"

"Yeahhh," she sighed.

I turned and looked at her for a while. At first she just lay there, eyes closed. Then as if she felt my gaze she turned toward me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing. I'm starved."

"Yeah," she said while getting up and throwing on a big t-shirt. "Come on, lets go to the kitchen. I followed her feeling strange. She had never offered me food before. We made our way to the kitchen and started rummaging around. I spotted a small container with just enough tuna salad for one sandwich. Suddenly that sounded really good. I stood, holding the container in my hand.

"Do you mind if I polish off your tuna?"

She smiled and laughed. "Didn't you already do that?"

I laughed too, I did walk right into that one. "Funny, but seriously, can I?"

"Sure." We each went about making our snacks then she motioned for me to sit at the table with her. We stat there eating in comfortable silence for a while when she gave me a strange look. "You know, just because we're hanging out right now and this all happened because of that song… Well, you know it doesn't mean anything and I'll still kill you if you tell anyone.

"Yeah I know." I smiled at her, I couldn't help myself.

**Reviews make me smile!**


End file.
